


Wildest Dreams

by WhatTheDickinson



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheDickinson/pseuds/WhatTheDickinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma decides she needs to get something off her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot is inspired by the ever amazing Taylor Swift and a song off her newest album, Wildest Dreams. I absolutely adore the song, and after listening to it on repeat for almost two hours the other day, this fic was born. LISTEN TO IT while you read! YouTube is being amazingly uncooperative with me so I have no link to post but I promise you this fic is 10000x better with the song playing!

Emma stood at the helm of the Jolly Roger, facing the wind and enjoying the brisk sting of it against her cheeks. For some unknown reason, however, she felt a strange burden on her heart and knew that something must be done. Emma knew that their lives would never be simple, and certainly never easy, but for right now, this was all she'd ever need. The steady lap of the waves against the sides of the docked boat lulled her peacefully as the setting sun painted the sky in hues of pink and purple that melded together to create a landscape she would never forget. 

And as two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back into a loving embrace, Emma realized that only now was her happiness complete. A smile drew across her face as she felt warm lips tickle against her hair and press gently along the side of her jaw. She felt the vibration deep in the chest pressed against her as he opened his mouth to speak gently into her ear. 

"Is the setting of the sun really so magnificent as to draw your attention away from such important matters, Swan?" The teasing cadence of his familiar voice warmed her in a way the sun could never hope to. The comfort if his presence invaded her senses, from the way his fingers pressed gently on one side and the steel of his hook gently caressed the other, to how his ever present smell of leather wafted through her senses. Gently pressing her head back against his chest, Emma replied in a similarly light tone,  
"To what important matters might you be referring to, captain? Our work is finished: evil is defeated, good has won, and I even got to wear a pretty dress while accomplishing it." She flounces the folds of the light sundress teasingly, but his hand catches hers and brings it up to where his lips can touch lightly against the back of her palm. He lets go of her hand gently, but she reaches back to let it rest against his coarse cheek. 

"Aye; and mayhap since the royal business has finished you may have time to attend to a humble pirate such as myself?" His words, though lightly spoken, cause a pang to go through Emma's heart. The self deprecating way Killian refers to himself is not uncommon, but Emma is suddenly struck with an urgency to convince him differently. She slowly turns in his arms so that she can meet his eyes, eyes that are lit with amusement and love as he gazes down at her. Instead of replying lightheartedly as he expects, Emma places both her hands on his chest and silently wills him to maintain eye contact with her. 

"Killian, you are the most important person to me in all the realms. You are my reason to laugh and to smile, and the person who taught me to trust again."  
His eyebrows knit together in puzzlement, as she has never been the most vocal about her feelings, and certainly not without prompting. 

"Emma love, what has brought this on? You are not injured, are you?" She's made him concerned now, but a sense of urgency has overtaken her and Emma knows she needs to get this out. Somehow, she needs to make him understand. 

"I just- I mean, I know I'm not the best at communicating my emotions, but I need you to just let me try to word this properly." At his hesitant nod, she draws a deep breath and brings one of her hands up to rest at the nape of his neck, toying with the hair the brushes against the high leather collar of his coat. "This- you and I- is perfect. You are all I'd ever want. You complete me, and you and Henry- you're the perfect family I never thought I'd ever have. But we've both lost too much to be so naive to believe this will last forever." Her hands become fidgety now, touching his lapels, playing with his necklace. She's full of nervous energy as she tries to word the next part of her difficult speech. 

"So if anything happens; when- if- there's ever a day where I can't wake up next to you anymore- please, just grant me this one condition." Emma finally allows herself to look into his gorgeous eyes again and her heart nearly breaks at how upset he seems.  
"Emma love, I will never allow there to be a day when I cannot gaze upon your face." His hands come up to frame her face, just as desperate as her hands moved only moments before. "Lass, why don't we just sail away from this- this city for a few days, hm? The latest villain has once more been vanquished by your very capable hands, let's leave this crowd behind for a while. I do not like to hear this talk from your lips. You need rest, love." 

And heaven help her, but nothing sounded better to her than hoisting both the literal and figurative anchor and leaving all this madness behind. But he's missing the point of what she's trying to say. And as she looks up into his handsome face, a bit of her breaks inside at his worried look. 

"I'm fine Killian, I promise. I just need you to listen- to understand what I'm trying to say." She takes another deep breath to steel herself. "If there's ever a day when I'm not there beside you, please remember me like this. Say you'll remember me, here, on the deck of the Roger, standing in a nice dress for once, and staring at the sunset. As I'm likely to go out fighting, please remember me happy and at peace, because thats how you make me feel." She laughs suddenly, struck with the irony of it all. "You make me feel like a princess. And you make me feel content." She swallows back the lump in her throat and shoulders on. "I just want you to remember the happy times, the good times, all the best parts of our fairy tale. Can you promise me that?" 

He pulls her even closer than before, wrapping her tight against his chest as she finally allows some of her tears to escape. His voice is just as thick with emotion as he replies. 

"Aye, Swan, I can do that. I'll remember you in this moment, with your rosy cheeks and beautiful hair down." He touches his thumb to the corner of her lip after gently brushing away her tears. "I'll remember this lovely red color you have painted on your lips." Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that, turning her head to press a kiss against the heel of his palm, causing his breath to catch softly and his voice to lower the next time he speaks. "I'll remember those bloody gorgeous legs tangled up in mine," and despite herself she blushes here, which only makes his gaze feel hotter. "And I'll remember how it felt, all night long." At this, her blush deepens and she finally breaks eye contact, tilting her head down to kiss where his hand cradles her jaw. He gently rotates her back up to face him, and his voice- that gorgeous, familiar sound- is sober as he continues.  
"I will always remember you Emma Swan, as your memories will follow me around wherever I may go. And even after we've had our very last kiss, I swear that I will see you again, even if it's just in my wildest dreams." 

Emma leans forward to meet his lips, needing to show him just how important he is, and just how much his promise means to her. And even though nothing lasts forever, this is getting good now, and this is right. Killian's arms around her, and his lips moving desperately against hers, his heart thrumming steadily against her chest, is better than any of her wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! Cheers if you caught the direct lyrics placed randomly throughout the fic :) Please rate and review, but be kind as this is my first fic I've felt comfortable enough with to post.  
> XOXO,  
> Lizzie


End file.
